


The Dark World

by xax



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Excessive Come, Large Cock, M/M, Messy, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Deformation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: Link, forest bandit of the Dark World, comes across a strange man at the foothills of Death Mountain....
Relationships: wolf!Link/Dark Beast Ganon, wolf!Link/Ganondorf
Series: prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	The Dark World

**Author's Note:**

> i did some prompt fills recently on [my dreamwidth](https://xax.dreamwidth.org/) and this was one i felt like fleshing out a little more. it's still pretty short.
> 
> (this was a prompt fill for "Wolf Link fucks Ganondorf".)
> 
> fun fact the only zelda game i've actually played extensively has been a link to the past. i've been watching a lot of alttp randomizer lately.

It's a land of darkness. The realm of the gods, all its splendor rotted apart to reveal the void within. The Dark World.

That was what Blind called it, at least. Link thought it was maybe a little overdramatic. Sure, the trees were darker and had creepy faces, and the small forested thicket he worked out of was an immense and terrifying swamp of ancient trees in the other world, but it was still his forest. Everyone turned into a monster, but... having your body cursed to reveal your true form wasn't all bad: for every useless orb or sad ghost, there was a gruesome ogre or whip-limbed octopus monster. Blind was a sorcerer as well as a thief, and he could force back the change of the Dark World -- for a while, and not without its costs. Some of the thieves in the band were desperate for it, willing to give up anything they had for a few hours of their old bodies. But Link had only asked once or twice, more curious to feel how hands felt than out of any real desire to return to his human form. A huge grey wolf, with hunger in its eyes -- yeah, that was him. He'd been a forest bandit before he fell into the Dark World, and he was a forest bandit afterwards. He never really talked much anyway.

Things changed over the years stuck in the Dark World. He went from a quaking, weak-legged pup to an immense stalking beast; maybe his body was feeding off the magic of the Dark World, or maybe he was simply growing up. When he joined Blind's troupe of bandits, he'd been... scared? The Dark World was scary, strange, new. But as he lived there, grew up there, he found the secret ways and paths, the ancient vistas of -- if you believed Blind -- the ancient realm of the gods, untouched by man, to have their own splendor. He went off for days, loping through the wilds, coming back with news of a new strange shrine, a cave going down into darkness, an ancient fortress. Having to draw out maps in the dust with his paws was a little demeaning, though.

It was worth it to live as a wolf, though. The true shape of his heart -- a massive black wolf with mazed white patterns across his underbelly, with sharp fangs, gleaming claws and burning eyes. He had a thick mane of coarse black fur that cascaded down his neck and framed his head. A strong beast, a wild beast. It had been strange at first, but now he wouldn't trade it for anything.

He was also, he'd learned, an oversexed beast. His desires were raw, bestial. That, too, wasn't particularly unusual for the monstrous members of Blind's crew. A giant orange-skinned ogre with a mass of thrashing black vines for a head -- and a cock that was another immense twisting, thorny vine; a warted green tapir with balls down to his feet; an elf-eared goblin with a cock that branched and then branched again, becoming a ass of pulsing coral-like structures. Fighting was like fucking, and more than a few times Link had ended a sparring match body flushed, animal cock unsheathed and drooling, him knot-deep in their ass, or their monstrous cock sheathed within him. Primal. He enjoyed the audience, when they were in the tamped-down circle at the edge of the camp, fucking in full view of everyone.

* * *

It was on one of his journeys into the wilds that he first saw the man. _Humanoids_ weren't that uncommon -- ogres, ghosts, skeleton-men, musty old mummies or simply giant hulking monsters were all common enough forms for people to take -- but Link had never seen someone who was simply human. The man was tall, well-built, wearing flexible leather armor. Gerudo, with dark green-brown skin, big nose, and a shock of coarse red hair. Handsome. He was at the foothills of Death Mountain, and he often stopped and looked up at the endless thunderstorm of strange blue lightning whirling around the peak.

Link followed him for a half-hour before he noticed the pearl. It was unobtrusive, set into the clasp of his cloak, and it was only its strange shine when the man ducked beneath an outcropping that finally drew his attention. A magical pearl, he thought, and with a flash of realization he thought back to Blind's stories: there were magical artifacts in the Dark World, left by god, hero, or thief, and two were prize among them: one, a magical mirror which reflected the real world, and drew whoever looked into it back from the dark world they were all trapped in; and two, an ancient pearl from the seas on the moon, which had the ability to dispel any evil enchantment, even the curse of form placed on the Dark World by the gods themselves. _That_ was what the man held clasped at his throat: a treasure beyond price.

Let it never be said Link thought things through. He leapt out of his hiding place skulking in the long grass, snarling and roaring, and lunged at the man. He turned, hand on his scabbard, and drew a wicked-looking sword with a serrated edge. He'd have to be sure not to get hit.

The man was an incredibly adept swordsman, that was certain. Link ducked under the initial swing, lunging to the side and clawing at his armor, then jumped back to avoid the backswing. He prowled around the man, keeping his distance. No magic aside from that, just the swords. They clashed again, Link coming away with a clean slice down his side, a gash on his muzzle, while he scored a tearing claw all down the man's sword arm. He raised his estimation of the man's sword skills again: he was certainly a master. But...

But he was making one mistake. It was one Link was often used to seeing: his wolf body made people think he was just a dumb wolf. Even here in the dark realm, where there were no true wolves, it was hard for others to really consider what it meant to face a wolf. The man was protecting himself, but Link wasn't trying to hurt him, just--

Link surged under his guard and tore his cloak off. The clasp snapped, cloak billowing out behind him, and instead of following up -- the man shifted his stance to fend off another attack -- he lunged for the broken clasp, the brilliant pearl luminous. As soon as he touched it, there was a shifting, a warping...

He landed on his hands and knees, spitting the pearl out of his abruptly much smaller mouth. No time to do anything aside from scramble to his feet and lunge away. He was unsteady on two feet, and so tall now. His muscles were still toned, but so alien to him that he stumbled and tripped over his own feet. His hair, longer than he was used to, covered his eyes. He was naked -- or, still naked, but being upright and hairless put rather more of his body on display than he was used to.

Behind him came the man's yell. Link looked, already scrambling away: the man was curled up, black flames bursting out of his body. His body warped, expanding into something-- something massive and inhuman, a great tusked beast shrouded in a blackflame thunderstorm. Black clouds wreathed his body, growing and changing, and when they parted in a purple-pink lightning-bolt they revealed his true form: a boar-beast twice as tall as Link, even in his human body, with purple hide, a bristly red-black coat, and a mane of black fire cascading down his back. His red eyes gleamed, billowing out streaks of burning heat across the animal planes of his face.

The boar-beast snorted, snout quivering, thick lips peeling back over his enormous tusks, and let out a guttural roar, a squeal pitched down to match his massive body. He charged. There was no way Link could outrun him like _this_ ; he had no choice. He met the boar's charge, flipping off one of its giant tusks as he lowered them to gore him, and slid over his back, ending up behind him.

The man had dropped his swords when he'd transformed. They lay beside his shredded cape, its broken clasp glinting. They were a fine-looking things: one an enormous serrated blade Link probably couldn't even lift; the other a slimmer, shorter broadsword with a dark golden-bronze blade. It was still a little too heavy for Link to wield easily, even two-handed, but he wasn't going to get any better weapon, not without tossing aside the pearl. The beast turned, hands -- somehow he still had hands, even on all fours -- stomping the ground as he lined him back up in its sight, and in the scant moments he had Link tore a scrap from the cape and tied it across his bicep, stuffing the pearl inside, and bound another scrap across his forehead, pulling back his shaggy hair.

The massive boar charged again, tossing his head, fire streaking behind him, pools of darkness burbling up under his hands and feet. There was no way Link could defeat him, probably not ever but certainly not in his awkward human body, but right now he didn't have to defeat him, just wound him enough that he could get away.

He only barely manage to get away from one charge, and the next swept him aside -- not gored, but the sheer mass of the boar's body sending him flying, the impact alone enough to bruise. He scored a hit across the boar's face, hardly more than a scratch, and then a long scrape down his side. His arms ached just from swinging the sword. The boar twisted his head to the side, almost catching Link with the point of his tusks, and in the motion back Link lunged, slicing open a great bloody mass of the boar's side, cutting deep across his right flank. The boar roared, rearing up, and then abruptly unable to support his weight with his right hind leg collapsed, limping and dragging his immense body closer, the lightning across his head growing frenzied, pink-purple lightning-bolts striking the ground nearby.

It wasn't much, but it was as good as he was going to get. Link tossed the sword aside and ran, leaving the beast's roars behind him.

He still had his stamina as a human, but he was several days out from the camp. The walk back to the thieves' encampment was long and exhausting: he arrived smeared with mud, freshly-callused feet, twigs in his hair, raw scratches from brambles all across his sides. There was quite the uproar, not the least because half the bandits didn't recognize him as a human.

Link had no use for it _himself_ , so it was easy enough to hand over -- and then abruptly cease having hands -- but he wanted some equally powerful artifact in exchange. Blind would need time to make something. He stared sightlessly into the pearl, analyzing some mystical inner working. It was pretty boring to watch, actually.

But it wasn't very long after he arrived back that the beast showed up. Link cursed internally; he thought he'd thrown him off. His senses were so dulled as a human.

The injury across his haunch had already healed up, not even leaving a scar. He roared when he saw Link: "You!" he howled, throwing off the bandits arrayed before him, their spears still stuck in his hide. "Give it back!" he roared, an ichorous black fog billowing off his body, aiming its tendrils at Link. The beast dropped to all fours and charged, tossing people aside, and Link only barely had the time to leap up, bouncing off the beast's front and skidding backwards when he landed, not sure whether to run or fight. At least as a wolf he'd have a fighting chance. He pawed at the ground, baring his teeth, and roared right back.

"Ahem," came Blind's voice, placid despite the situation. Their encampment was in ruins; the man must have charged right through. "Ganon, I presume?" he said. "I suppose this is yours, then--" he said, and casually tossed the pearl back at him. Link snarled -- no fair; he'd stolen that fair and square! -- and when the pearl hit there was a flash of lightning, a warping in space, and then the man stood there again, swords drawn. _He_ got to keep his clothes when he changed.

"Unfortunate," Blind said. "What a powerful artifact to have. But us poor thieves could never stand against you, mighty one." He was using his ingratiating voice, sweet and strange.

Link had no clue who he was. The man -- Ganon, apparently -- stared back at Blind, then snorted.

"Ganondorf," he said. "Not Ganon -- not yet." Ganon _dorf_ looked down at them, eyes narrowing when his gaze passed over Link. "Thieves, you say?"

"The pearl, it's useless to me after I leave this cursed world," he said, and _that_ got everybody's attention. "But this world has things of mine in it. I'm searching for them. Other artifacts. I have need of scouts. Find the location it's hidden, and I will pay you the pearl."

Blind all but prostrated himself before Ganondorf. "Oh, we would be unworthy of such favor, mighty one." And then, a gleam in his smile: "But if you insist on granting us such a bargain, we have knowledge of many hidden places within the dark realm."

The two of them talked, for a time, and Link got the impression they both... knew of each other, somehow. It wasn't that interesting. He was thinking of how Ganondorf fought.

Ganondorf was apparently thinking the same thing: as soon as he turned away from Blind, he stepped towards Link. "You," he said, calmer. "I can't say you're not courageous, fighting me. First time I'd been challenged in a long time, and it was from-- some boy." Link snarled, and he corrected himself: "Some _wolf_. I thought I was getting weak, complacent." Ganondorf looked down, at the tamped-down ring they used for sparring, beyond the edge of the camp. "Fight with me." It was a command, and one Link had no reason to disobey. He'd been itching for a longer fight, anyway.

Ganondorf fought like a whirlwind, his two-swords style surrounding him in a cutting wind. There was a certain exhilarating energy in seeing Ganondorf pull his blows, twisting his swords so that he smashed the flat into Link's body instead of slicing him in two. Which wasn't to say that he didn't get several good hits in; it was harder to pull an attack with claws or fangs, and by the time they hit their stride they were both bleeding sluggishly from scrapes and cuts all across their bodies.

Ganondorf was very handsome. His body was a solid wall of muscle, bulky and heavy, not toned and lean, and his fighting style made use of it: brutal crushing blows that would've knocked Link clean out of the circle if they ever hit. But he was fast, and there was a heated excitement in twisting around him, being able to nip at Ganondorf's ass while he was struggling to pull his greatsword free after jamming it into the ground. Turning into a wolf certainly hadn't changed his taste in men. _Very_ handsome, and hotter still whooping and grinning as they traded blows. Fighting with him was wild, his fighting style animalistic, frenzied. Like play. And the thing with wolves was, ultimately they were just big scary dogs, and dogs loved to play.

As they sparred, Link's sheath swelled, fattening between his haunches, becoming weightier, bulky. And one of the advantages of a wolf's senses was he could tell when Ganondorf noticed, and he could smell the arousal coming off him as he thought about it. Link growled, a heated rumble coming from deep in his chest, and Ganondorf laughed, tossing away his swords. "Barehanded only?" he said, and tossed aside his cape and outer robe, leaving him only in a tight-fitting cuirass, arms and neck bare and gleaming with sweat. Link licked his lips, heat gathering along his underbelly, and Ganondorf's scent spiked, his sweat carrying the growing heat of his arousal. Even a human could see the growing bulge in his trousers, now. It wasn't a question of if they'd end this sparring match by fucking, but when; what would do it. The hunger was rising within him, and the thought of getting to sink knot deep into Ganondorf's ass, while everyone got to see, was distracting enough that Ganondorf got a few good hits in before Link could focus. Link's sheath ached; he had to clench down his internal muscles to keep from unsheathing all in a rush. When he dashed to the side, when he crashed his body against Ganondorf's front, his sheath jounced, forcing out his fat cocktip: a thick red spike grinding against his underbelly, gleaming with pre.

Ganondorf was breathing hard, chest rising and falling, muscles flexing under the skin, and with a tug at his waist he loosened the straps of his cuirass, hauling it over his head and tossing it aside, fighting barechested. His chest was covered in a spray of curly red hair, his nipples dark and, Link saw with an added surge of heat, pierced through with fat golden studs, and currently peaked and pointy, stiffly jutting out from his mounded, muscled pectorals. Another line of coarse hair spread down from his bellybutton, hair dark and soaked to his skin with sweat, starting to fan out just above the waist of his trousers... and below that, the immense bulge of his trapped cock only barely contained. Link rumbled, gaze locking in to the straining laces over the mound of Ganondorf's bulge. His next target. The next time they clashed -- Ganondorf wrapping his arms around him and bodily suplexing him backwards, hands sliding down Link's underbelly to knock the backs of his hands against his cocktip -- Link squirmed out of his grip, fangs gleaming, and neatly bit through his laces before kicking off him, leaving behind a messy scrape all down his chest. Ganondorf shifted back, legs spread in a guarding pose, and that tugged his snapped laces open, cock all but flopping out into the open. Link lunged again and bowled Ganondorf back on his ass, pinning him down under him. Link growled as Ganondorf groaned, his hips jerking up, grinding the heavy meat of his cock against Link's underbelly, and he unsheathed all in a rush, the spar of his own cock spilling out into the open, instantly flooding the sparring circle with the rich, heady scent of his animal cock.

Ganondorf's cock, already fat and heavy, surged to its full size, throbbing alongside Link's descending cock. Link ground his hips down, bodies clashing again, this time with very different weapons. Link's cock was a flushed red spike, smooth and slick spanning most of the length of his underbelly, burbling out a mess of rank pre across the hollow of Ganondorf's throat. Ganondorf's cock was big enough for a human; big enough that it'd hit the back of his muzzle if he tried to swallow it, but there was no comparison. Even fat, heavy, engorged, it was nothing compared to the sheer animal bulk of his wolf cock.

Link had to admit the cock was a big part of what he enjoyed about being a wolf. The whole thing was so sensitive; the drag of his shaft against the man's coarsely-haired stomach sent ripples of heat up his shaft, hot pressure sparking in his sheath. He humped Ganondorf like the animal he was, panting and snarling in his face, snarl ending in a wet gurgle when Ganondorf opened wide and sucked his tongue into his mouth. Link hungrily stuffed his tongue into Ganondorf's mouth, growling as the man groaned, letting it crinkle up inside until his cheeks bulged with the sheer mass of Link's tongue.

Link shoved a paw against the waist of his trousers, tearing through and scoring a line down Ganondorf's thigh as he ripped the clothes off his body. He rutted against him, cock heated and slick sliding up his muscled belly, cocktip fucking between his fat pectorals. His cock lurched at the sight of it, gushing into Ganondorf's beard, and the sight when he pulled back: Ganondorf's face glazed in slobber and pre, slimy fluid burbling from his mouth, tangling in the stiff hairs of his beard, made his cock lurch again, painting his face in a slimy glaze of wolf pre.

His knot ached, still soft and spongy, lodged within his sheath, but at the sight of Ganondorf reaching up, dragging his fingers through his pre-soaked beard to catch a few stringy lines, and then popping them into his mouth, hungrily gulping down his wolf pre, his knot surged and ached, cock slurping out the final few inches to push it out into the open with a wet _pop_ , letting his sheath seal shut beneath the heavy bulb.

He nosed down Ganondorf's stomach, sweat spicy across his tongue before he butted against the fat, heavy line of his cock. He licked it into his muzzle, swallowing it down to the root, and let it pulse inside him, the fresh taste of pre blossoming across the back of his tongue. But that wasn't why he was here: he spit it out, nosing under Ganondorf's heavy, pendulous balls, and lapped across his muscled ass, digging between his cheeks to drool against the dark flesh of his asshole. Ganondorf groaned, rutting his hips up, raising one leg over Link's shoulders to give him better access. He slobbered across Ganondorf's ass, tongue probing his hole, pushing inside to lube him up. After the extended foreplay of their fight, Link was desperate to sink his knot into Ganondorf's guts; his entire body hummed with the desire, raw and needy. He pulled his tongue free with a final slurp and mounted him, paws pressing into his chest, cock stabbing against his thighs. Ganondorf lined him up, hand curled around his cocktip, notching him right at the entrance to his hole, and Link shoved inside with a snarl, humping away immediately.

Ganondorf howled, hands clenching into fists, pounding the ground with inhuman strength. His asshole was thick, muscular -- it clearly wasn't the first time he'd been fucked by something huge. But even so, Link needed to work him open. He fucked him in short jolts, stabbing his cocktip into his ass, letting his slimy, animal pre coat his inner walls, getting him slick and ready for when he pushed deeper. Link's cock was heavy, thick, and he steadily fed it into Ganondorf's ass, hungry ass swallowing him deeper and deeper until his knot bashed against his gaped hole.

"Fuck," Ganondorf roared, fucking himself down on Link's cock. "Give it to me! Give me your knot!" It was almost a plead, Ganondorf a sweaty, panting mess, coated in Link's slobber, glazed with his pre. His knot throbbed hard, the words alone enough to get him off, and Link drove forward brutally, slamming his knot into Ganondorf's ass with a heavy _slurp_. Ganondorf cried out: his own cock erupted up his chest in heavy spurts of thick white cum, entire body shuddering as it warped open around Link's fat knot. Link bore down, fucking his cock yet-deeper inside, and clamped his teeth into Ganondorf's shoulder, biting down and not stopping until he tasted blood. He snorted across the side of Ganondorf's head, hips still reflexively pumping as he let loose his first spurt of cum deep within Ganondorf's guts. His teeth pulled free from Ganondorf's shoulder with a wet sound, bleeding sluggishly; he'd probably feel bad about that later. Now, though, the sight of Ganondorf marked like that, marked by _him_ , sent a wave of arousal through his body, knot aching as it reached its full size, locking them together tight. Ganondorf's cock was still pulsing against Link's belly, gushing out his load in thick, powerful spurts that glazed his entire chest, smearing between them and soaking Link's fur. Ganondorf's pants for breath shifted his chest enough to keep Link's cock moving inside him, knot slurping back and forth in his guts. Link just stayed there, sprawled out on top of him, the initial rush of orgasm replaced with the steady pleasure of ejaculation: internal muscles rhythmically clenching as he went from the initial gushes of thick, silty cum into the watery mess he'd be pissing out into Ganondorf's guts for the next half-hour.

The sparring ring wasn't actually isolated; they'd had an audience for the first part, before it became clear to everybody that they were gonna fuck. Still, Ganondorf was gonna be stuck there, knotted tight, for a while. Link huffed out a laugh, more at Ganondorf's hazy glance at him, and he apologetically lapped at the oozing bite mark on his shoulder.

Ganondorf let out a low groan, cock still weakly dribbling cum between them, and raised a hand to scratch Link between the ears. "Don't suppose you're interested in coming with me? I could use somebody with your skills. Also--" he said, and clenched down, Link's knot knocking around inside him. He let out a hiss, eyes fluttering shut. "I could get used to this."

Link shoved his tongue back into Ganondorf's mouth; he figured that was unambiguous enough.

* * *

Link flipped around and went ass-to-ass after the first fifteen minutes of his knot. Ganondorf was big enough he anchored him in place; Link could lean forward, all his body weight on the still-engorged bulb of his knot, and still not budge Ganondorf's bulk at all. The added pressure made him yap and whine, knot pulsing even bigger, his steady spurts of cum gushing sharper into the man's already-flooded guts. Ganondorf groaned, sluggishly tugging on his own cock, smearing his load into his dark skin, cocktip weakly spurting cum erratically.

By the time Link softened up, Ganondorf's guts were flooded. His knot popped free with an explosion of cum, watery wolf cum burbling out from the raw, fucked-open crater of his broken ass, and even a Ganondorf groaned and sat up, clenching himself closed, more kept burbling out, coating his ass and spilling down his thighs. The smell of it turned Link on; Ganondorf's scent covered in the animal reek of his load. He already wanted to fuck him again.

Ganondorf, it seemed, had very little sense of modesty. He was perfectly fine walking through the camp naked and smeared with wolf cum. Link had shredded his only pair of trousers. He didn't feel bad about it at all, and also it meant he could stare at the hairy, muscular globes of his ass, sometimes shifting enough to reveal a flash of his slick, fucked-open hole. Link followed Ganondorf through the camp, cock still unsheathed and dripping fresh pre.

He ended up fucking Ganondorf again on the camp outskirts: Ganondorf on all fours, Link mounting him like an animal, craning over his shoulders to give him messy, slobbering kisses. He still had some business with Blind, so it was a day before he set out, but if it was the hidden mysteries of the Dark World that he was seeking, then there was no-one aside from Link that could lead him there anyway, and if that meant Link got to bury his knot inside him every night, well, that was just an extra bonus. Two days in he let Ganondorf fuck him: his fat cock buried under his tail while Link whined and rut back, unsheathed cock burbling pre all over Ganondorf's hairy stomach.

After knotting Ganondorf's ass, mouth; after sucking him off and letting Ganondorf fuck him, fit a fist up inside him after opening him up with his cock; after fucking Ganondorf on his back and on all fours; fucking him so brutally that Ganondorf had pissed himself while begging for more and left his hole a wet, sucking crater Link could shove his muzzle into, there was one more thing Link wanted, something that he was thinking about more and more as they traveled across the wastelands, deeper into the wilds of the Dark World. He just wasn't sure how to say it. After making camp, he nosed at Ganondorf's neck, where he kept the pearl now, clasped tight at the hollow of his throat.

"What," Ganondorf said. "You want another chance at being human?"

Link snorted in disdain. The only real unfortunate part about being a wolf was the inability to express complex thoughts through language. He smacked Ganondorf's thigh and huffed, then swung his muzzle out, miming him tossing the pearl aside.

"You want me to take it off?" Ganondorf said, a little incredulous. Link thumped his nose against Ganondorf's crotch. "You want me to take it off so we can fuck?!"

Blind had called him, what, Ganon? The massive dark beast. His balls had been an enormous mounded block between his haunches, huge and leathery, covered in rippling waves of dark shadow. Link had certainly noticed them while they'd fought, that first time, but there had been more pressing issues. The thought of it had been coming back to him, again and again: what Ganon would be like outside of a fight. What his cock would look like.

Link nodded, looking up at Ganondorf. For maybe the first time, he actually looked a little surprised and uncertain. There was a dark flush faintly showing across his face.

"That's probably-- too much. Too intense. For you." Ganondorf looked embarrassed, like, he was entirely okay with begging Link to impale him with his cock and breed him like an animal, but _this_ had him awkward and stumbling.

Link bared his teeth and snarled, rearing up on his hind legs to stand in front of Ganon, forepaws on his chest. He nosed at the pearl again, still careful to not actually touch the thing.

Ganondorf looked away, flushed, and Link nosed a kiss across his cheek, lapping from chin to his hair line.

"Well," Ganondorf said. "You don't give up until you get your way. So I might as well show you--" he said, raising a hand to his neck. "Now?" he asked, and Link nodded again, pushing back to land on all fours.

"Alright," he said, and pulled the necklace off, tossing it aside. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

His body burst apart at the seams, great rents of darkness pouring out. He roared, hard to say whether in agony or pleasure, as his body warped and grew. One giant clawed hand smashed to the ground, and then the other, and he rose up as-- Ganon, Link supposed. The great dark beast Ganon, whatever that meant. He was more interested in his cock.

He was just as fearsome as he looked the first time: an immense boar-monster, with curving tusks and a constant thunderstorm aura. Ganon was massive. He had been huge when Link had been standing on two legs; now was a wolf he was considerably taller. Link could walk beneath his legs no problem. Darkness oozed off his body, a thick thundercloud wreathing his body, seeming to awaken and writhe the longer Ganondorf remained in this form, forming smoky tendrils. Black flame whipped down his back, imitating a mane, and -- now that Link wasn't fighting, he could satisfy his curiosity. The same blackflame hair framed his sheath, billowing up from his underbelly, streaking out across his haunches. He had a boar's balls: enormously huge even on his giant frame, and not in battle his sac relaxed, sagging down past his knees, flesh audibly clapping as he strode closer. Either one of his balls were bigger than Link's entire body. His sheath was nearly bare of fur, covered in a thin fuzz of red bristles, revealing the thick flesh of his hide: a rich purple so dark it was nearly black, folding over itself in leathery folds. Link found himself panting, the scent of Ganondorf's arousal increased tenfold, cut through with the reek of a boar in rut, the bizarre ozone and oil scent of his churning aura of darkness. Link's cock poured from his sheath, smacking against his underbelly and spurting out glossy runnels of pre.

Ganon looked on questioningly as Link pushed against his side, following the muscular line of his flank back. His sheath alone was as big as his entire body. The sagging opening pulsed and rippled, internal muscles flexing, and Link pushed his muzzle against it, his entire head not even enough to stretch the flesh. He opened his mouth, acrid internal fluid burbling sluggishly across his tongue and lapped at the inner flesh of Ganon's sheath; Ganon's rumble of pleasure felt more like an earthquake, buzzing down Link's body, shaking the earth beneath him. His cock smacked Link in the face, broad and forceful enough to physically knock him backwards, and he only managed to open wide, tongue smearing across the side of his unsheathing cock as it pushed out into the open in fits and starts. Ganon was just so immense that a slight internal shudder, muscles along his underbelly flexing, send a good few feet of his cock lurching out at a time. His cock was tapered: thin enough at the tip, or at least, maybe only as broad as Link's head, quickly growing to a shaft broader than his entire body, and then even thicker, as it spilled from his sheath in wet, gurgling pulses. Ganon's cock was an enormous black tentacle, glossy and shiny, leaving behind streaks of corrupted black pre as it smeared across his bristly underbelly, catching across Link's side and matting his fur down with the thick ichor. The further down his length you went, the more monstrous it was: slick and smooth at the tip, and then with thick veins bubbling up under the surface, forming a mess of branching patterns, that were soon interrupted by massive, boulder-like warts bulging up in mottled patches across the middle of his shaft, and beneath that the warts grew tips, stretching out longer, turning into immense bristles each easily as big as Link's entire cock that clustered across the base of his cock, rippling in waves as they flexed and shuddered up against his sheath.

Link could hardly comprehend how huge it was, compared to him. Twice, three times his length, spanning most of the length of Ganon's underbelly, so heavy it dragged itself down from his heaving belly, nearly dragging on the ground. He lapped across its surface, catching Ganon's potent, fuming pre across his tongue, entire body becoming slathered, drenched, in the thin, watery slime pouring down from the tip. Link whined, muzzle open wide, slobbering wetly across the enormous cock. The reek of it reached up through his nose, so potent it hurt, so strong it drove out all other scents with the primal, potent smell of bestial sex. His eyes rolled back in his head, tongue drooling through the mass of corrupted pre, his cock fucking the air as he kept humping blindly, instinctually. Link came all over himself with a whine, knot aching without anything to lock on, entire body shaking and shuddering from the immense, overpowering flood of heat, scent, arousal, pouring off of Ganon's monstrous form. He came and wasn't spent at all, not even a moment's respite: his cock drooled cum, rock hard beneath him, and his knot didn't soften at all before he started leaking fresh pre.

Link walked along the cock, lapping and slurping, thick runnels of black pre hanging from his lips and spilling down his jaw. The tip was as big as his head, the flesh there split at the tip into a sharply-pronged opening: taut flesh split around his fat, pulsing cocktips, spewing out bestial, monstrous pre with the force of a fountain. Link lapped it out of the air, fur soaked to his skin, dimly aware of heat rippling down his body, collecting at his aching cock. He came again, drinking from Ganon's cock, and then again when he pressed close, pressing his lips to Ganon's fat cocklips in an obscene kiss, black pre burbling between them in fat, squirming ropes. He made out with Ganon's cocktip, lips making a sloppy seal against the taut purple flesh of Ganon's boar cock, breaking apart with messy squelches when he pulled back for breath, painting his face under the constant flow.

Link panted, drawing back, and turned around. He ground his ass against Ganon's cock, tail lifted high, dazed from the heat as his giant cock rippled and spat ropes of pre all across his body. Above him, Ganon shifted, weight all on one hand as he raised the other, grabbing Link like a toy and grinding him back against his cock, one enormous clawed finger sliding down down Link's cock to align his ass with his cocktip, letting his pronged cocklips dig into Link's hole. Link whined, panting, balls aching, cock erupting in yet another orgasm. Something about Ganon's body had him cumming uncontrollably, pleasure fogging his mind. But at this point he didn't even want Ganon to fuck him because it would feel good; he wanted Ganon to wreck him. He wanted to feel his monstrous cock inside him. He howled, baying up at Ganon's underbelly as his cocktip found purchase, scraping across his asshole as it punched inside him with an obscene wet _glurp_. Link panted, whining, paws digging into the blackened mud beneath them, Ganon's hand pulling him further back, as he plunged more of his cock inside, the stretch going from a shuddering burning to a continual throb, body pushed almost to its limits only from a tiny fraction of his cock.

Ganon's cock spit inside him: a rippling pulse that knocked him off his paws, a kick inside him that knocked the breath from his lungs, and then a dizzying blossoming of heat deep in his guts. Link whined, rolling his hips back against the cock -- his hole already broken wide, gaped and aching -- and played with that edge, testing out the very limit of what his body could take. His stomach writhed, the squirming tip lurching inside him, making his lean stomach swell and shudder. The mess of pre inside him, just two shots, was already enough to slosh and gurgle, wetly cracking against his insides as his belly started to swell and grow, rounding out as Ganon squealed above him, each spurt firing hard inside him, making his entire body shudder from the force of it. Link's cock dug into his bloating belly, his next orgasm firing hard into the black mud beneath them, and still Link whined and tried to push back more, trying to swallow up more of Ganon's impossibly huge cock.

Link fucked himself on a foot of Ganon's cock: the tip suck deep into his guts, the rest of his shaft far, far too huge to ever fit inside him. He panted, snarling, paws spread out widely to open himself up as much as possible. Each twitch of Ganon's cock nearly sent him flying, the mass of his cock within him so much he was just a toy impaled on the tip of it, and Link fucked himself through a dazed mess of orgasms, hungrily grinding his hole deeper, deeper on Ganon's cock, strangled yawps and yelps ripping up his throat each time he managed to swallow even a tiny sliver more of Ganon's giant boar cock.

Ganon came with a roar, a guttural squeal that shook the earth and had brilliant purple-pink lightning crashing into the blasted wasteland their fucking had produced. The oily black mud around them lit up, electricity arcing across the ground, and Link was ripped up into the air, smashed against Ganon's underbelly, by the sheer force of his cock. His prensile cock suddenly twisted, cock clenching into a twisting spiral and warping Link's guts around it -- dragging him bodily backwards as the tight spiral made his cock shorter and far thicker -- and then erupted, shooting the first blast of cum inside him with such force it felt like he's been ripped apart, unable to discern between the wet murk slathered across his entire body and the burning load of corrupted cum pumping into him. Ganon's squeal continued, body thundering as he humped into Link's body, spurt stretching his already-aching body to the limit: stomach bloated and shuddering, skin drawn taut in a grotesque, pregnant swell as Ganon dumped his load inside him. Cum flooded every passage of his body, burning deeper inside him, excess instantly overflowing him and squirting from his ass around Ganon's pulsing cock in a fountain of glowing, purple-black ichor, bubbling and fuming on contact with the open air.

Link's entire body lurched lower, cock flooding him so much, so fast, it was forcing itself out of him, and even with his guts clenched tight he couldn't stop himself from slipping off Ganon's cock: a foot of glistening black flesh spilling from his gaped ass, then, two, three, until with an obscene wet _pop_ Link's wrecked body slurped off of Ganon's cock, landing on his bloated belly, wrecked ass squirting out a sloppy explosion of Ganon's gloaming cum. Above him, Ganon's cock was twisted in a corkscrew spiral, the tip sucked clean by Link's guts, with a thick ridge of foamy lather not very far down, showing just how little of his cock Link had managed to take.

Link heaved for breath, guts so flooded, belly so stretched, that he couldn't inhale deeply. He panted, sunk chest-deep in muddy murk. Ganon sloppily fucked the ground, smearing his cock across Link's wrecked body, plowing through the churned-up muck. He spat out the rest of his load in pulsing blobs between them, immense ropes of cum that oozed together into glowing pools of thick ichor, entirely coating Link's entire body. Only after he was entirely drenched, body reduced to a vague outline, did Ganon finish: cock spitting out a thick, dense rope of inky black sludge that splattered all across Link's body and immediately started to harden into thick, jelly-like clots, fusing with Link's sodden hair, leaving thick ridges painted across his sides and haunches. He was only dimly aware of Ganon trundling to the side, cock dragging behind him, and then a flash as he found the pearl somewhere under the muck. Ganondorf's footsteps squelched as he dragged himself through the knee-deep murk that was the result of Ganon's immense, sloppy orgasm.

"I did warn you," Ganondorf said, kneeling down and half-dragging Link's dazed, insensate form from the mess of ichorous cum and mud. His belly was still swollen, ass cratered into a raw, broken wreck, still steadily burbling out gushes of squirming black cum as his guts shuddered and cramped. Link tried to shake himself off, coated in the final, silty layer of Ganon's load, now hardened all across his back and sides, and only succeeded in flinging a mess of sludge across Ganondorf's already drenched body. Ganondorf dragged them both to the shallows -- ankle deep, shallow enough for the immense spar of Link's wolf cock, still-hard, to surface from the ooze. Ganondorf knelt next to him, one giant hand curled around Link's knot, the other sliding up his haunches to sink two fingers into his ass -- and then when he met absolutely no resistance, Link's hole gaped wide from his boar cock, he sunk deeper, hand and then forearm sliding inside, displacing a sludgy mass of glowing-black cum. Link crooned, sides heaving, as Ganondorf fisted the cum out of him, slowly pumping back and forth, practically pulling out huge ropes of thick cum.

Ganondorf definitely wasn't expecting Link to lunge. He was bowled over backwards into the slime, arm pulling free from Link's ass with a wet _squelch_ , the both of them absolutely slathered and dripping in the residue of Ganon's load. Then Link was on him, his still-hard cock, slathered in ooze, stabbing against Ganondorf's thighs before he notched it at his ass and drove himself in down to the knot in a single brutal thrust. Link howled, panting hard against Ganondorf's face, Link's bloated belly pinning him down. His cock was marbled with the gummy cords of Ganon's cum-plug, tugging at Ganondorf's guts as Link punched his knot into his ass, sealing them together. Ganondorf groaned, head tipped back into the murk, huffing for breath as Link blew a ragged, watery load into his ass.

"Alright," he said, between Link lapping across his face, exhaustedly rutting into him with his spongy, aching knot. "You really don't know when to call it quits, do you?" Link's knot jolted against his prostate, wringing out a tired moan from him, and his cock -- still soft and spent from Ganon -- lurched across his stomach, smeared black with ooze. "Alright, we can try that again, later, if you want."


End file.
